Molding Into Love
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Another James and Juliet story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story about Juliet and James: The island never happened, therefore they've never met. And I'm not a doctor so I'm sorry if anything is wrong. Enjoy... :)**_

"Juliet. We need you in the E.R." Jack said frantically, busting open the door to the break room. I looked up from my meal to see him in blood stained clothes, his brow sweaty, and he swiftly urged, "Come on."

"What do you mean? I'm not a surgen. I'm just a fertility doctor." I answered calmly, taking another bite of my salad. Jack then sighed heavily, clearly annoyed with me and stated sternly, "All the other surgen's are busy. I can't do this alone--you're the most experianced, I need you." He paused as I got up from where I was sitting and added, "We don't have a lot of time, let's go."

I quickly followed Jack down the hall to the room the person was situated in, room 23, and once we got there Jack explained, "The woman was in a car collision. She's suffering from a lot of damage, don't know if we can fix her in time. I need you to help her while I work on her kid, she's really young, she was in the back seat."

"Alright." I nodded whilst pulling on my gloves. Jack then rushed over to the child to help her as best he could as I hurried over to the woman. Jack surely wasn't exaggerating on her condition, she was banged up pretty bad, and her chaces didn't look very good.

I worked on the woman for hours, trying my best to help her as much as I could, all the while my thoughts drifting off into a variety of different places. I thought about my ex-husband who had also died during a type of accident involving a vehicle. I thought about how relieved I felt after he died and how I had quite my job soon afterward because I wanted no remembrance of the man I had 'loved'. I thought about the day I had started working at my new job--where I was now, at Saint Sebastian's--my first day of work was also the day I had met my colleague Jack. Jack and I had became best friends fast and I had spent more time with him in the past few years then I had with my own sister.

But by the end of the work day my mind could only focus on one thing: That I let her die, that I couldn't save her.

"It's not your fault, Juliet. Like you said, you're not a surgen, you did all you could." Jack said softly, putting his hand on my shoulder, "I should have been there. If I was then I could've..."

"It's not your fault, Jack." I said sadly, "You were busy helping her kid. You _saved _her kid...Even if you had time to help the mother, the chances were slim. She would've died anyway."

He nodded, then ordered, "Go home. You've had a long day, you need to rest."

"Did you tell the husband yet?" I asked, ignoring his statement and when he shook his head no, I quickly headed into the waiting room after telling Jack, "I'll do it."

"Juliet. That's not--you're not supposed to..." He yelled back but I didn't pay attention, I was already approaching the chairs in the lobby where only one lone man was sitting.

Walking up to him, I asked, "Are you here for Cassidy?"

He nodded once, bolting up from his chair, "Is she alright? What about Clementine? Can I see 'em yet?"

"Your daughter's okay. She's a little shook up but other than that, she's fine." I said slowly, and when the words left my mouth the man breathed out, "Thank god...But what about her mom?"

I blinked a few times, trying to keep my composure as I answered flatly, "I'm sorry but Cassidy didn't make it."

The man gulped before reaching his shaky hand up to his forehead and whispering, "Nah, she can't be. She must...it must be some sorta' mistake."

"I'm so sorry." I said sadly, now letting my emotions show, "She's gone."

The man looked up at me, his watery eyes meeting mine, and asked, "Can ya take me to see her?"

Not normally dealing with this type of situation, I wasn't sure if he was infact _allowed _see her but, nonetheless, answered, "Yes, of course. Follow me."

I then took him to his wife's room, then to his daughter, both of which he spent a good hour with. When he eventually came back into the hall, where I had been waiting for him, he explained, "The nurse in there said I had to leave--that their gonna do some tests."

"Oh." I replied softly and the man then reached out his hand and said, "Never told ya my name. I'm Sawyer."

"I'm Juliet." I replied, grasping his rough hand. He smiled as we touched and I added seriously, "It must be hard to lose your wife so suddenly like this."

"She ain't my wife." He started, "We dated for a while then...broke up. Then when I found out we had a baby together, I wanted to be involved in the kid's life." He paused while I absorbed the new information then soon continued, "Me an' Cassidy are good friends but...we definitely ain't married."

"Where did your daughter live? With you or her mother?" I questioned once he was finished talking.

"Her mom." He said quickly, "No way I'd be able to take care of that kid all on my own. I'm just not the type."

I nodded silently and he added, "Don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Why don't you start by getting some dinner." I suggested, "You must be starving and, believe it or not, the hospital food here's not half bad."

He smiled and I then told him the directions to the cafeteria before giving him my condolences once again and saying goodbye.

A good half hour later, once I had reached my car, driven home, and walked into the house I shared with my sister, she greeted me, "Hey Jules...What's wrong?"

_'Damn, she catches on fast',_ I thought to myself, then said aloud,"Just a...strange day at work. I'd rather not talk about it."

"_Alright_." She agreed slowly, and after changing out of my clothes and collapsing onto the couch, she questioned, "So how's _Jack_?"

"We're just friends." I answered swiftly, knowing full well what Rachel was hinting at.

"Why?" She whined, "You two made such a cute couple. Tell me why you broke up again?"

"You know why." I responded firmly, hoping she'd take the hint and drop the subject. But of course, I had no such luck, and she soon asked, "I think it would be a good idea to take him back."

"It's not your decision." I retorted and she sighed heavily before concluding, "That's it. If you're not going to date Jack then you're going on a blind date."

I chuckled slightly and replied, "There is _no _way I'm going on another one of those."

"Why not?"

"Remeber the last guy you set me up with? The old man who worked at a box company." I asked, laughing at the memory.

"That wasn't so bad." She argued, "And this time the guy's really charming. He has a daughter that goes to the same day care as Julian--but he's not married. And he's funny, witty, just your type." She explained and when I shook my head, she urged, "Just give it a try. One date. How bad can it be?"

"Fine." I eventually agreed, "What's the mystery man's name?"

"James." She said happily, "James Ford."

_**Not sure how good this is so I'd really love it if you would review. Thank you so much for reading and please give me your feedback. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much for all of the reviews: Aurora1020, Marla's Lost, memingi, Korydwen, kab16, and se34201! This chapter is mostly in Sawyer's point of view but the ending is in Juliet's. Enjoy... :)**_

"I met a gal last night." Charlie started as we sat on the couch together, watching a game of football. He began chatting about the woman for a while and the little love story was captivating at first, but after a good ten minutes of it, I had lost interest.

"Then the girl--Claire's her name--she tells me she's a fan of the Kinks, so I start to sing one of the songs and before you know it, we're _kissing_. Needless to say, it was a bloody good time." He droned on as I made my way over to the fridge to get a beer. When I grabbed one off the shelf, I let my eyes wander to the juice boxes next to it. They looked so foreign inside my home--Clementine had never even set foot in my house before, every time I'd see her it was always at her mothers house--_always _at Cassidy's.

"Someone giving you a ring, mate?" I heard Charlie's voice ask suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie, and soon realizing he was right, I made my way towards the phone.

"Now who the hell could that be?" I asked gruffly, talking mostly to myself, "It's damn near midnight."

"Hello. James?" A familair voice asked through the reciever, "It's Rachel. Julian's mom."

"Oh, how are ya?" I asked carefully, unaware of why she was calling. I had only spoken to her a handful of times and we were far from being close friends.

"Remember my sister I was telling you about?" She asked, ignoring my previous question, "Well how about you two go on a blind date. _Say_...tomorrow night?"

"Now I'm not too sure 'bout that, sunshine." I answered slowly but upon her consisting insistence, I finally agreed.

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked once I hung up the phone, "Did I hear something about a date?"

"You heard right, Chuckie." I replied and just as he was about to retort, the cry of my little girl rang out through the house.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked as softly as I could once I reached Clementine's bedside. She was sitting upright in her bed and had a look of fear plastered on her face as she latched onto my shirt and whimpered, "I had a bad dweam."

"Well chin up, darlin', it ain't real. Everythin's okay, your pop's here." I assured her and when she pulled away slightly, she whispered, "But I want mama."

I froze after hearing her small voice ask for something she could never have again and, not knowing what to say, I simply wrapped my arms around her.

"I know ya do." I finally replied, breathing out heavily, "But right now, you're gonna have to settle for me."

"But where is she?" was my daughter's next question and I sighed into her hair as I held her against my chest.

"Sweetheart, why don't ya just try to get back to sleep." I whispered, purposely avoiding her question and soon enough, sleep overcame her.

The next day, after a long night of consoling my daughter, Kate stood in front of me with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks again for agreein' to babysit, freckles." I stated as I picked up my jacket and pulled it on, "It's hard to find someone on such short notice."

"It's no problem, Sawyer, really. I enjoy spending time with Clementine, it's just...don't you think you should be spending your time preparing for a funeral, not going out on dates with strangers?"

"I've been doin' that all damn week. I think it's time I got a break from it all." I answered sternly, before turning towards my daughter and kneeling down to her level.

"Pop's gonna be out for a while, darlin'. So be good for auntie Kate, got it?" I asked and when she nodded her head quietly, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and ruffled her hair, "Bye kid."

"Bye daddy." Her small voice answered as I strode out the door. I then grabbed the keys to my motorcycle out of my pants pocket and hopped on to make my way to Maggie's Diner.

It took only a few short minutes to arrive and when I did, I noticed another person walking towards the restaurants doors the exact same time as I did. Upon closer look, I realized it was the blonde from the hospital--Juliet was her name?

"Sawyer." She breathed out surprised, once she caught a glimpse of my face, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, it's a small world, ain't it?" I retorted, scanning her up and down. She looked pretty damn good, wearing a casual light blue shirt with jeans that fit her in all the right places.

"So what brings ya here?" I asked after a moments silence and she rolled her eyes and stated, "A date. I've been dreading it all day, I really just want to get it over with."

"The guy's that bad, huh?" I asked, not quite understanding why she had even showed up if she felt that way.

"Wouldn't know. Haven't met him yet." She said plainly, with a shrug of the shoulders, "It's a blind date."

"Whaddya know, I'm on one a' those too." I drawled out, "Don't even know the gal's name. All I know is she's got a sister named Rachel."

"Well _my _sister is named Rachel so I guess that makes me your date. Unless, of course, this all just a huge coincidence." She paused then asked, "So is your name James or Sawyer?"

"James is the real name, Sawyer's just a nickname." I explained quickly, not wanting to say more on the issue. Thankfully, she didn't press the subject any further and instead suggested, "Why don't we go inside. I'm starving."

I unhesitatingly agreed and we both made our way inside and to the nearest table. When we were eventually seated, I decided to ask, "So whats a pretty gal like you do for fun?"

"Skydiving, bungee jumping, you know, the usual." She retorted with a smirk. I smiled and let out a laugh before she questioned, "What about you?"

"Well I'm a complex guy, sweetheart. Most of the time I--" I started but was interupted by a man's voice saying, "Juliet. What are you doing here?"

"Jack." She answered in awe, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I just came to get some dinner." The doctor--I recognized him from the hospital--replied, "I thought you said you and Rachel were spending time together today."

Juliet opened her mouth to talk but then closed it as Jack asked curiously, "Are you on a date?"

"She sure as hell is." I answered for her, and the doc, now looking at me, stated, "Really? Because I'm her husband."

"W-what? What are you talking about, Jack? James, he's not my--" She spit out but I soon interupted, "It's alright, sweetheart, ya don't have to explain yourself. I think I'll just be leavin'."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Juliet**_

With that, James rushed out the door and left me with a content looking Jack.

"What _the hell _was _that _for, _Jack_?" I asked slowly, the anger evident in my voice. He looked back at me innocently and declared, "That guy's not your type, you deserve better than him--Trust me, I did you a favor by getting him to leave."

"I was actually having a good time with _that guy_." I explained as calmly as I could, "_Why _did you have to come over and say that you were my husband?"

"It's not like I lied." He countered, "Technically we _are _still married."

_**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or what you would like to see in the next chapter! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait but I just went back to school and there's so much work, I barely have time to write anymore. Thanks so much for all the reviews! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**_

"Jack, the papers are all filled out--they're already sent in. In less then a month the marriage is officially over."

"What if I don't want it to be over?" He asked softly, taking a step towards me whilst I subconsciously took a step back.

"We dated for a long time, Jack." I replied, ignoring his question for he wouldn't like my answer, "And the day we got married--it was the happiest day of my life. Even though it was on a whim and it was _so _unlike us, it was incredible. But then..."

I paused, causing Jack to flinch since he already knew what I was about to say. I sighed heavily, and keeping my voice steady, finished, "But then your ex-girlfriend came back."

I closed my eyes briefly and thought back to everything that he had done to me. How after only one week of marriage his ex had gotten back in touch with him. How I had soon found them together and the sight ripped my heart in two. How he had confessed he was still madly in love with her--with Kate--and that he wouldn't have married me if he knew she was coming back into his life.

"Juliet, you know I'm sorr--" Jack began but I put my hand up in order to stop him midsentence, "_You _were the one who asked for the divorce papers. _You _were the one who wanted to end this--and that's what's going to happen."

It was, without a doubt, true: Jack had been the one to ask for the divorce. He had a plan that he would leave me, start a life with his ex, and live happily ever after. But instead, he filed the divorce papers and a few days later, _Kate _explained that she wasn't ready for a relationship and left Jack in the dark. Somehow, he and I remained friends and despite his disloyalty and my anger towards him, we had became closer than ever--until right now--_now _it felt as if our whole friendship began to unravel within the few short moments of conversation.

"I think you'd better leave now, Jack." I ordered softly, and not until he got into his car and drove off, did I realize I had no way of getting home.

"Son of a bitch..." I cursed under my breath, now angry at myself for so eagerly hopping onto James' motorcycle as opposed to simply taking my own car.

"You okay, dude?" A large, fairly tall man asked suddenly as he approached me, "I overheard you and your like, husband, fighting."

"We weren't fighting." I argued snippily, "And he's not my husband."

"Whatever dude, just tryin' to help." He said whilst shrugging, and I let out a deep breath before explaining, "Right. Sorry, I just...it's been a long day. And now I have no way of getting home."

"No problem, I'll bring you home." He stated casually and upon noticing the look of unsureness mounted on my face, he added, "Don't worry, I'm not a like, psycho killer or anything."

"Well then, I guess I can't say no, can I?" I said reluctantly, not fully trusting the man I had just met but I did need a ride home--and he did seem like a genuinely nice guy.

"Names Hugo by the way--friends call me Hurley." He said happily, leading me to his car and graciously opening up my door.

"Juliet." I introduced whilst climbing onto the seat. He then asked for the directions to my home and after giving them to him, I asked, "So what's your story, Hugo? I'd tell you mine but I wouldn't want you to fall asleep behind the wheel."

"I live with my parents, and I have a girlfriend named Libby--well she's not actually my girlfriend, I just met her--but she's awesome."

His rambling continued for the few minutes it took to arrive at my home--He told me everything from his new job at Mr. Cluck's to his father who had just came back into his life. When we pulled into my driveway, I gave Hugo a friendly smile and stated, "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem, dude, it was my pleasure." He answered and I then slowly got out of the vehicle and made my way towards the front door.

"_So_...? How did the date go?" Rachel asked singsongingly immediately as I turned the doorknob and strode inside.

"It didn't." I said plainly, and when I noticed her eyes grow wide, I added precautiously, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Jules!" She prodded, "I want to know what happened. I really thought you two would hit it off."

"Oh, we did. Me and James got along just fine, that is, before Jack came along and scared him off." I replied casually, trying to make the subject seem more lighthearted than it was serious.

"Jack showed up?" Rachel said as more of a statement than a question, "Well I'm sure he didn't ruin your date on purpose."

I refrained from commenting but by the look on my face, Rachel evidently knew to 'drop the subject' and instead stated, "Don't forget I'm going to Penny's wedding tomorrow. Can you still drop off Julian in the morning?"

"Of course." I answered quickly, relieved at the change in subject, "How do you know Penny again?"

"She moved here from Britain with her fiance and we became friends, you don't remember that? I think you've even met her and Des once or twice."

I opened my mouth to respond but before I could the phone rang and Rachel bolted up to get it. I breathed out deeply as I watched her walk away, wondering how the day had somehow went from good to treacherous. And as I then made my way to the bathroom to run a hot bath, all I could think about was James.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I dropped Julian off at daycare as I was told and just as I was about to leave, I heard a familair voice.

"Blondie." I heard a man say gruffly, and I swiftly turned around as he joked, "Not only do ya got a husband but ya got a kid I don't no 'bout either?"

"James?" I asked surprised, "No. I was just dropping off my sister's--" I started to explain softly but chuckled and interupted, "Calm down, sweetheart. I know you're just here with Julian."

I nodded and when he grinned, I smiled faintly back before deciding to explain, "_About _yesterday...I'm in the middle of getting a divorce. It's not something I like to talk about--and it isn't something you should worry about. Jack's just a friend and I know some people think you can't be friends with your ex but I really don't feel anything towards him anymore--"

"No need to explain yourself." James began, thankfully cutting off my incessant rambling, "I got a friend who's an ex too."

I sighed happily, glad that he was so willing to uderstand before he added, "I shoulda' let ya say all this last night instead a' just leavin' ya there...Maybe we can take a raincheck?"

"I'm free _now_." I suggested, giving him a sly smile and he nodded slowly, "I got time."

It was only a good ten minutes later when we arrived at our destination: the Santa Monica Beach. As soon as we both set foot on the hot, grainy sand, James suggested, "Ready for a swim?"

"I didn't bring my suit." I said plainly, and while looking at me quizzically and raising his eyebrows, James said, "Why hell, Blondie, you're the one who suggested the beach. What did ya think, we were gonna sit 'round makin' sandcastles?"

"Fine. I guess I can wear these clothes in the water." I decided since I was only wearing a casual, simple outfit.

"I was thinkin' ya wear nothin' at all but I guess those clothes'll do." He shrugged, causing me to laugh heartily, shaking my head as I tossed off my shoes and started towards the ocean. Once I reached the clear, frigid water I turned to see James following suit: smiling and shirtless. He looked gorgeous--the picture perfect version of what every girl in her right mind wants.

James then swam up to me, grinnning with his charming dimples and asked, "Ya come to the beach often?"

"Not as much as I'd like." I said honestly, "I used to all the time when I was little--I grew up in Miami and me and my sister would go almost every day."

"Why don't ya do it anymore then?" He asked and I shook my head and answered simply, "Never have time."

"Well _make _time." He countered in the same tone of voice, "Ya only live once an' ya might as well enjoy it."

"You a philosopher now?" I retorted with a smile and as he flipped his wet hair back he answered, "Nah, but I sure as hell know how to have a good time."

"I'll be the judge of that." I stated and when he gave me a strange look, I asked, "What?"

"Let's race."

"_Race?_" I asked skeptically, "What are you, _five_?"

"Scared you'll lose, huh Jules?" He laughed which caused me to roll my eyes and state, "Fine. First one to the booey and back wins."

James smiled mischievously and nodded, before we both started to swim as fast as we possibly could.

A few minutes later, whilst I was only a few feet behind James, I suddenly got caught by a riptide and acting on impulse, I quickly splashed and thrusted, trying to escape.

"Sawyer!" I screamed as loudly as I could, "Sawyer! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**­Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy lately and haven't had time to write. And thanks so much for all the reviews, I love hearing from everyone! This is a short chapter but I hope you all like it...**_

_**Juliet**_

"Are you alright?" I heard James voice ask faintly as he pressed his strong hand up against my face. I moved slightly, hearing the crunch of the sand beneath me and thought to myself '_Was I alright? Sure. I was just fine--if fine meant that you got caught in a riptide, blacked out, and suddenly woke up with a clear memory of your past life in the seventies.'_

_(Flashback)_

"You're a dead man, Phil. I'm gonna kill you." James growled out, angry as hell at the man who had just brutally punched me while defenseless.

Suddenly, someones voice blared over a walkie and only a short while after, the men had rushed out of the room, leaving James, Horace, and myself alone.

"You alright, Jules?" James asked softly, a great amount of compassion evident in his voice.

"Yes." I answered simply before he stated, "I promise I ain't never gonna let ya get hurt again."

"You can't promise that, James." I said matter of factly, and he shook his head and argued, "Yes I can. As soon as we get outta here, I'm never gonna let nobody hurt ya again."

_(End of Flashback)_

"What happened?" I then asked warily as I opened my eyes, smiling as I took in the image of the man I had loved for so many years. He looked gorgeous as always, his bright eyes shining and pieces of hair dangling in front of them.

I bit my lip as I waited for his answer, hoping that he'd admit that he suddenly remembered too--that he loved me and was overjoyed in our turn of fate--but instead he stated, "Ya got caught in one a' those damn riptides."

He continued to speak but I momentarily drowned him out. If there was one thing I knew, it was James--and by the look on his face he didn't remember a thing.

I took a deep breath as I thought over the situation. All I wanted to do was tell him how sorry I was for letting go, tell him that the only reason I did it was so he could be safe. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and stay there forever, just basking in the scent of his hair and the warmth of his touch.

But of course I couldn't do that--in this reality we just met.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sawyer**_

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, placing my hand gently against her delicate, pale cheek. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open at the touch, and she gave a small smile as she looked up at my concerned face.

"What happened?" She asked between coughs, beginning to sit up while I explained, "Ya got caught in one a' those damn riptides. But lucky for you, a strong, sauve young fella was around to save ya."

"Oh, really? Where is he?" She asked playfully after a moment of silence, then grabbed my hand as I graciously pulled her to her feet.

"That's all I get? A witty remark?" I retorted in the same tone, "No 'I owe you one'? No 'thank ya for savin' my life?'"

"Sorry. Thank you for saving my life." She replied honestly, then added, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I can think of a few ways..." I answered slyly, causing an unsure look to come across her features before she leaned in close to me, brashly grabbing my face with her slender fingers and capturing my lips with her own. When the kiss ended, I moved down towards her neck, gently brushing my lips against her soft skin until she reluctantly shoved me away.

Although the duration of the kiss wasn't that long, its impact was far greater than I could've imagined--it was as if I had waited a lifetime for this very moment. Chills vibrated throughout my entire body, my heart beat rapidly, and my stomach fluttered at her gentle touch.

The taste of her vanilla enveloped lips, the feel of her body molding into mine--it was all too familair. But it wasn't until she gently pushed me away, when the startling blue of her eyes met mine, that everything clicked--it all fell into place.

_(Flashback)_

"Jack! Jack, help me get him off." Kate screamed over the loud buzzing and humming of machinery. They both grabbed my shoulders with their hands, desperately trying to pry me from the deathtrap in front of me but I didn't want to budge--didn't even turn to face Kate for the only woman I wanted to see was gone--was ripped from me without warning.

"Sawyer, everythings going to be alright." Kate said soothingly after her and the doc manged to get me out of harms way. I shook my head rapidly, knowing that she was wrong--without Juliet, _nothing _would be alright ever again.

"There was nothing you could've done." She added soon after and not wanting to hear another word from either one, I suddenly rose to my feet.

"Sawyer, what the hell are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!" Jack yelled after me as I bolted back towards the wreckage which was still being torn towards the bottom of the pit.

"That's the plan." I managed to retort as I inched closer and closer to Juliet's and my own soon to be imminent death.

I cringed as I reached the spot and heard the increasingly loud sound of the metal pieces clanging against the other and for an instant I could've sworn I heard Juliet's voice faintly yell--but of course that was impossible--she was dead, and soon I would be too--I couldn't bare to live another second without her.

I leaned over the abyss, taking in a deep, shaky breath, but before I let myself fall to my death, a flash of bright white light surrounded me...

_(End of Flashback)_

"That make us even?" Juliet suddenly asked softly, and when I tilted my head in confusion, she elucidated slowly, "You saved my life, I gave you a kiss. Does that make us even?"

"I couldn't--I didn't save you--you let go, you--" I spluttered, looking at Juliet in amazement. How was she here? How was_ I _here? How were we back? An' why the hell do I remember?

"What do you mean you didn't save me? I'm here, aren't I?" She asked, chuckling slightly, "If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck in that riptide, right?"

"Right..." I said slowly, not understanding what was going on. _So _she _doesn't remember, but _I_ do?_

She looked back at me with a small small and it took all my willpower not to grab her and kiss her over and over--tell her I love her and that I won't let anything happen to her again.

But of course I couldn't do that--in this reality we just met.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow, thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much... :)**_

"James, this might sound crazy, but--" I began to speak but was cut off by the chiming of his cell phone. He quickly searched the sand for the item and I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed the ringtone was a version of '_you all everybody'._

James soon found and grabbed the phone from the spot in which he left it and as he read the caller ID, he winced.

"Something the matter?" I asked curiously, hoping that everything was alright.

"Nah, its just..." He started and then paused, looking up from the phone and into my eyes, "I ain't gonna get it. It's nothin' important."

"Don't be silly, James." I said after a beat, "You can answer it."

"Alright." He said slowly, nodding his head once in agreement as he flipped open the small object.

"What the hell do ya want? I'm on a date." He asked angrily, and I faintly heard the voice on the other line let out a sob as they explained something or another.

"I feel bad for ya, freckles, but I can't handle this now. I'll get back to ya later, got it?" James replied hastily before flipping his cell phone shut and turning his attention back to me.

"Who was that?" I then asked as nonchalantly as I could, silently hoping that I misheard his end of the conversation. Unless I was mistaken, I could've sworn I heard him say _freckles_...

"Oh, that was just Kate." He answered plainly, instantly causing my thoughts to go into overdrive.

"_Kate_?" I asked softly, strenuously trying to mask my emotions, "Kate Austin?"

"Yeah." James answered bluntly before asking skeptically, "How do _you _know her?"

"I know her from--" I started but quickly stopped myself in order to conjure up an elaborate lie. But it took no more than a few seconds to realize there was no need for one.

"Jack dated her." I then answered with a sigh, speaking more to myself than to James. How strange was it for the two of them to not only be together in their first life on the island, but in this one as well? Then again, the same could be said for James and I...maybe it was more than just _luck _after all.

"Right." He soon retorted gruffly, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Your _husband_, Jack."

"Ex-husband." I corrected, "We're getting a divorce."

"Why _is_ that?" He questioned, suddenly more interested then he was a few hours ago, "The pretty boy doctor type ain't good enough for ya?"

I paused, trying to think up a witty responce when he continued, "I'd ask who broke up with who but seems to me like _you _broke the poor mans heart. 'Course I ain't complainin', if you two were--"

"He's not in love with me." I brashly interrupted, "Never was."

"Now that's damn near impossible." He said in a hushed tone, unknowingly mimicking the loving way he had spoken to me so many times in the past. Whenever he had came home from a long day of Dharma work, he greeted me with a soft 'Blondie, tell me how it is ya get more foxy each time I see ya?"

"You spent the whole day with Miles." I'd retort, "Anything else looks astonishing in comparison."

"Touché." He'd whisper against my ear as he came closer and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. He'd follow that with a kiss and soon add, "I love you, you know that?"

"Not sure I do." I'd whisper back seductively, turning my head towards our bedroom door and then add, "Why don't ya prove it to me--_in there_."

"Ya alright there, Blondie?" The present James asked, snapping me out of my reverie. I quickly nodded, pushing my many thoughts to the side as he continued, "Why wouldn't the doc love ya? You're funny, intellegent, witty...an' not hard to look at."

I chuckled slightly, glad that in this time period he still found me attractive, and answered honestly, "If you asked him, he probably _would _say he loves me. But he's just fooling himself--he's trying to prove that he's not in love with someone else."

"Who's that someone?"

"Your buddy Kate." I replied harshly, my tounge stinging as I spoke the name. I was partially angry for her part in Jack's and my break-up in _this _time period, but the rage was mostly lingering anger at _myself _for letting a single look in her direction come between myself and my soulmate.

"She's not my buddy." He replied slowly, clearly carefully choosing his words, "She's just Clementine's babysitter. An' ya know, we used..."

"What?" I asked when he finished speaking, for he mumbled his last words.

He then took a deep breath and after clearing his throat, he stated shyly, "We used to date."

"Oh." I said simply, causing him to explain, "We met right after Clementine was born...I was a mess at parentin' but I wanted Cassidy to let me take care of our kid and...Kate volunteered to help me out...She makes a great mother."

As soon as the last words came out of him mouth, I instantly knew he regretted it.

"Look. I didn't mean--she's not...ya don't gotta worry 'bout Kate. Trust me, she's the last person I want to be 'round right now."

"Why?" I asked curiously, wondering what was going on between them, "What'd she do?"

"It's complicated." He answered quickly, "Not somethin' I can really explain'."

"You know what..." I started after a brief silence, not wanting to think about Jack or Kate or any other touchy subjects, "Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself."

"Shoot." He said, waving his hands in the air, "Ask me anythin'."

"Favorite television show?"

"M.A.S.H"

"Oh, really?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, "Because you strike me as more of a _'Little House on the Prairie'_ type guy."

"Ya got me." James admitted with a laugh, "I just can't resist little Laura Ingalls."

I let out a laugh as well and continued on bombarding James with questions I already knew the answer to, and answered his questions which he had unknowingly found out so long ago.

"While I enjoy playin' this fun lil' question game, why don't we go on over there?" He stated after a while, indicating a nearby dock overlooking the clear calm water.

I tilted my head slightly at the gesture and he explained with a shrug, "Looks like its got a great view."

I paused for a second, trying to mask my many emotions flickering through my mind--happiness overwealmed me when I thought back on the many times we had spent on the dock in Dharmaville. Then shame for not trusting James when I needed him the most. Dissapointment for not being able to struggle out of the chains and back into my lovers arms. And finally happiness for being given a second chance--a second shot with James.

"Let's go." I eventually said with a smile, grasping his hand tightly as we walked off towards the dock.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews, I've never gotten so many in only 5 chapters, I love you guys! :) This one is in Sawyer's point of view. Italics are flashbacks. Please review and enjoy...**_

Meet a beautiful woman, find out she's married, then hear out she's in the midst of a divorce, go on a second date with her, she almost drowns, you save her, you kiss her, then ya remember you n' her had a whole 'nother life for three years in the seventies--but _she _doesn't remember.

_Son of a bitch..._

"This view _is _nice. You were right." Her soft spoken, angelic voice uttered as she sat down on the dock, long, slender legs dangling into the water.

"You refferin' to the ocean or the sexy man right in front o' ya?" I quipped, causing her to look up at me with a smirk.

"I wouldn't call a pretentious southener sexy." She retorted, making me momentarily forget we weren't back in Dharmaville--the way we spoke to each other perfectly mimicked the way we used to--it was if nothing ever changed.

"Ya an' I normally wouldn't call an ingenious wiseass beautiful--but for you, I'll make an exception." I retorted to which she stiffled a laugh and commented, "You're a regular prince charming, you know that?"

"So I've been told once or twice."

"Yeah, by who?" She asked skeptically with a chuckle, whilst meeting her stunning blue eyes with my own.

"Just by some girl I used to date." I answered vaguely, leaving out the fact that it was in fact _her _who used to say those exact words.

_"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Jules asked softly as I took a seat beside her on the couch. Miles and Jin were out for the evening, doing some late night work for Horace while Juliet and I, fortuitously, got the night off._

_"Marriage is for suckers...never leads to no good." I replied mechanically, causing Juliet to face towards me with her face now serious. She then placed her hand to my arm and gently squeezed it before saying softly, "James, you don't have to lie to me. You can tell the truth."_

_"Alright." I said after registering her words, "I ain't never told nobody, but...I always wondered what married life would be like..." I paused to shrug, then concluded, "Too bad I ain't never findin' out."_

_"You don't know that--you could still get married one day."_

_"Who are ya kiddin', Blondie." I laughed, "For all we know, we're stuck on this island for the rest of our lives. Who the hell's gonna marry me _here_--_Miles_?"_

_She chuckled, her face lighting up from my statement, then said in all seriousness, "I will."_

_"You will, _what_?"_

_"Marry you." She answered simply, "In a few years, if we're still on this island and neither of us are dating, then we should get married."_

_"I'm 'sposed to be your backup plan?" I asked with a laugh, "I'm the best ya could get?"_

_"It's perfect. Think about it--we both tell each other everything, laugh at each others jokes, drive each other crazy with our annoying tendencies--it's already like we're married."_

_"With that logic, it's a surprise we ain't datin' by now." I replied, "Come to think of it, datin' you wouldn't be terrible--s'long as ya don't use your '_others' _mind control on me."_

_"This your way of asking me on a date?" She asked and when I nodded she laughed, "You're a regular prince charming, you know that?"_

Before I knew it, I somehow snapped out of my reverie and back into the present where Juliet was still sitting off the edge of the dock. She looked as beautiful and tempting as always, her hair blowing freely over her face and eyes scanning across the water.

"Get over here, Princess." I drawled out suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. She looked at me, her head tilted, as I pulled her close to me, her lips nearly touching mine when she suddenly pulled away slightly and whispered, "We better go pick up the kids."

"Kids?" I grunted out as she pushed away and started towards the car, "What kids?"

"Your daughter and my nephew." She said with a chuckle, "They're still at daycare, remember? We were supposed to pick them up..." she paused as she looked at the clock in her car, "Twenty minutes ago."

"Damn. Then we better get goin'." I proclaimed, joining her inside the vehicle and driving off to get the children.

When we arrived, the caregiver gave us a clearly ungenuine smile and said coldly, "You two are late."

"Right, sorry. We were just...we got caught up. Won't happen again." Juliet stuttered, just as both Julian and Clementine came running towards us.

"Auntie Juliet!" Her nephew squealed in delight, causing my eyes to unexpectedly start watering. Jules had spoken of Rachel and her nephew so often and with such pride that now knowing that she had finally got her wish--to be with them again--made me more than happy.

"Hey buddy. You have a good time here today?" Juliet asked, bending down to his level and putting her hand on his small shoulder.

"Yeah." The boy answered plainly, nodding his head up and down furiously to prove his point.

"What 'bout you, sweetpea?" I then asked whilst russelling my daughters hair, "You have a good time too?"

"Uh-huh...me and Julian played blocks."

"Yeah? You an' him seem to get along well." I commented, hoping that my observation was true. If everything with Juliet went as planned, then the two kids would be certain to see more than enough of each other--and it would make it a hell of a lot easier if they got along.

"He's nice." Clementine said with a shrug, "He gave me a cookie once."

"Yeah? He nice 'nough to invite over to mingle?"

"Huh? She then asked, confused, causing Juliet to clarify, "I _think _what 'daddy' means is, would you like to have a _play date _with Julian?"

"Oh." My daughter answered with a smile, "Sure."

"And while you two are playing together..." Juliet added, now glancing up at me, "Maybe James and I can have some fun of our own."

After a few more moments of chatter, Juliet realized she had best get her nephew home to his mother and swiftly sped off to her house. I decided to leave as well, and within a few short minutes, arrived at the front door of my own house.

"Auntie Kate!" Clementine squealed as soon as I got the door open, rushing to the woman standing in front of her with open arms.

"Hey kiddo." Kate greeted childishly, returning the child's hug, before looking back up at me, "Hey Sawyer."

"Kate. What are ya doin' here? How the hell'd ya even get in?" I asked with as much benevolency as I could garner, desperately trying to hide my anger at her for ruining my past life with Juliet. Since regaining my memories, this was our first time speaking face to face and was the first time throughout the day in which I was truly glad no one remembered but myself.

"I still have the key." She answered flatly, "Remember?"

"An' what's your reason for usin' it? There somethin' ya wanna tell me?"

"I already told you--on the phone this morning." She explained, "I got fired."

"Oh, well ain't that bad news." I replied, my voice clearly lacking sympathy, "But what does it gotta do with me?"

"I just..." She sighed, bringing her hand up to touch my arm, "I need someone to talk to."

"We both know when your upset, ya don't come over here to _talk_." I snapped, thinking back to all the times in _this _life where she would have a bad day--wheather her boyfriend broke up with her or she had a fight with her mother or she just felt lonely--and she'd come crawling into my house, kiss me, and make me think she actually cared--and I'd fall for it every time.

"Sawyer." She said in a warning tone, letting her hand drop down to her side, "What's going on with you?"

"I got a girlfriend now." I said simply, causing her to raise her eyebrows and ask innocently, "You mean that girl you went on _one _date with?"

"She's got a name."

"She's got a _husband_." She countered, "And do you really think it's a good idea to bring a new mother figure into Clementine's life this soon after her mother--"

"_Don't _tell me what's best for my kid, Kate." I growled out, not wanting to hear anything she had to say.

"And _when _did you start calling me Kate?" She asked breathlessly, causing me to answer without a beat, "Since I met Juliet. I ain't takin' any chances--I ain't ruinin' our relationship."

"_What _relationship? You _barely _know her."

"I know more than ya think."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! This isn't very long but I haven't updated as of late and thought that I should. Enjoy... :)**_

_**(Juliet's point of view)**_

Startled, I awoke due to the clunking sound of a car pulling into my driveway. I swiftly turned to look at the clock, and upon seeing the glowing red numbers which read '4:15', I hurriedly got up. I rubbed my eyes as I quickly draped on my robe and when I looked out the window, I saw a confused Jack stumbling up to the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sighed as I reached the frigid morning air. Luckily, I made my way over to Jack before he had a chance to knock on the door--it was a weekend but I still didn't want my nephew or sister waking up because of my overbearing ex-husband.

He drew in a sharp, deep breath before looking me in the eyes and mummbling, "Benjamin Linus."

"What?" I asked startled, my eyes growing wide at the sheer mention of the psychopathic man's name.

"He called me last night." Jack continued reluctantly, "I debated whether I should tell you or not but..."

I gazed into Jack's eyes as he trailed off, confused at what he was trying to tell me. Did this mean he remembered everything too? Or did he just speak to Ben for the first time? And if Ben got ahold of him, did that mean he would contact me next?

"Do you _remember_, Juliet?" He suddenly asked whilst rubbing the back of his neck, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Remember _what _exactly?" I asked bluntly, vigorously surmising he was referring to the island, "The days I spent making you sandwiches while you were held against your will? Or the day you decided to blow up that hydrogen bomb?"

Jack sighed again, although this time a smile spread across his lips, "When I heard Ben's voice over the phone everything came back to me."

I paused, waiting for a detailed explanation of the phone call, when he instead stated in disbelief, "I can't believe we met again in _this _life--that we got married."

"Strange, isn't it?" I asked with a small smile, "Even stranger that only a few days ago I _met _James."

Jack's smile faded into a straight line as he said softly, "I'm sorry--about everything. You and Sawyer were perfectly happy until we came back--I just thought that..."

"It's in the past, Jack." I said softly, giving him a sad smile, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to know why you showed up here at four in the morning?"

"Right." He sighed, "Well, like I said earlier, Ben called." He paused, looking away from my gaze, then continued, "He remembers everything. He said he's in L.A. and he wanted to know if I'd operate on Alex."

"Alex?" I repeated, hoping that she was alright. She had been like a little sister to me throughout my three year stay with the others and I would hate to see her harmed in any way--But I also knew Ben well enough to know that he'd do anything to get what he wants, including lying about his daughters health.

"What's wrong with her? And why does he need _you _to do it?" I asked quickly, stringing my words together.

He simply shrugged and sighed once again before saying, "I don't know--he didn't say. All he said was that he needed my help."

"He didn't mention _anything _else?" I asked, my eyes flickering from him to the ground.

"He said he wasn't going to get in touch with anyone else. Except..."

"Except who, Jack?" I asked, expecting him to answer with my own name.

"He said he was going to talk to Sawyer."

_**(Sawyer's point of view)**_

I heard a harsh knocking on the door, causing me to get up and storm towards the doorway whilst cursing under my breath.

"What kinda son of a bitch visits a guy with a lil' kid at..." I paused to glance at the clock on the microwave, "Four fourty-two?"

"Listen pal..." I started as I swung the door open, "Took me two hours to get my daughter to sleep, if yer racket woke her up, then ya better--"

"Ford, it's good to see you again." The man stated with a sly smile, "Or should I call you Lafleur?"

I could barely make out the man's face due to the darkness of the night but I'd know that damn voice anywhere.

"It's been how many years since I've last seen you?" He continued, "Not since the seventies if my memory serves correct."

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember, James?" He asked, picking up on my failed attempt at lying, "Because I know you remember--and I know you're back with Juliet--second times a charm, correct? I had my doubts at first but I should've known a smart conman like yourself would be able to trick her into loving you twice."

"If you so much as touch her." I growled out, "I swear to God I'll tear you apart."

"It's not _her _you should be worried about."

"Whaddo ya' mean?"

"I came to L.A. for two reasons, James. One is to save my daughters life." The man begun with a sparkle in his eye, "And the other is to end yours."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm almost to 50!! This chapter is in James point of view, with the exception of the flashbacks which are in Juliet's point of view. I hope you enjoy it and once again, please review :)**_

"Ya done come all the way out here to kill me?" I asked, my voice filled with hidden worry, "You tellin' me yer _that _hyped up 'bout not gettin' the girl that ya'd kill me in order to get her?"

"James, you're in no position to--" Ben began to argue, slightly narrowing his eyes as I cut him off to drawl out, "She'll never be with you, matter how hard ya try so ya might as well give up an' go home, maybe find yerself a nice lady yer _own age_--I hear Hawking's single."

Ben stood frozen, his jaw set, refusing to utter a word to which I added, "What? That ain't what yer into? Then Richard's probably your best bet--or maybe Locke, I always thought you two had great chemistry."

"You _do _realize your saying this to a man with a loaded gun?"

"An' _you _realize you're not winnin' yerself any brownie points with Juliet by killin' her boyfriend?" I retorted whilst staring daggers at the bastard--who the hell does he think he is? He thinks he can just traipse in and take away our _second _chance at being together? No way in hell.

"Drop the gun, Ben." I suddenly heard a man's voice say sternly as he came towards the two of us. I swiftly let my eyes wander over Ben's shoulder to see said man walking out from the shadows with a woman next to him. I desperately strained my eyes to see who the two strangers were and upon closer inspection, my heart began to beat ferociously as Jack approached--with _Juliet_.

"And why would I do that, Jack?" Ben asked, reffering to the doctors previous order.

"Because if you don't, Jack _will let _your _daughter die_." Juliet answered slowly, articulating each word sternly, and when his face faltered for a moment, she added, "You don't want her blood on your hands twice, now do you Ben?"

"Quite ironic how you first saved Sawyer for Kate, and now your doing it for Juliet." He commented dryly, turning to Jack with a sly smile, "And I know you wouldn't let Alex die. I may be psychotic but I'm no fool."

"You're right." Juliet admitted with a defeated sigh, "Jack isn't a killer--In fact, I'm almost positive he wouldn't let an innocent girl die." She paused, "But then again, I didn't think _Keamy _would either."

"Why are you doing this Jack?" Ben asked suddenly, turning towards the man and saying quickly, "Sawyer would never do it for you."

"You don't know what he'd do." Juliet sneered coldly, "Now unless you want Alex dead..._leave_. Leave right now, Ben."

Ben quickly examined each of our faces, lingering on mine only a second longer than necessary before he narrowed his eyes and said carefully, "Alex will be at the hospital tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp."

With that, he turned to leave, placing his gun under his coat, after mumbling, "You're a lucky man, Ford."

_(Flashback)_

"Amy, these look amazing." I complimented as I watched her gently remove little clay figures from their mold, "I never would have taken you as the crafty type."

"Believe me, I'm not." She giggled, "Sugar cookies and these little clay snowmen are about the extent of my abilities."

"Well like I said, they look flawless." I admitted, and upon seeing a pile of colorfully wrapped gifts in the corner, then asked, "Are those all for Horace?"

She nodded, giving me a warm smile, before asking suggestively, "You get _Jim _anything yet?"

"Not yet, no." I said simply, then feigning confusion, questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"Come on, Jules." She sighed, rolling her eyes in the process, "Everyone knows you and Jim are in love."

"We are not!" I argued sternly, "Despite what you or anyone else may think, you don't just wake up one day and magically fall in love."

"Exactly." She stated without a beat, "It _doesn't _happen over night. It takes time. Just like--just like..." She paused to pick up her tiny snowman figurine, "Just like this."

"Like a snowman?" I asked, unconvinced. She chuckled slightly at my comment before stating seriously, "This took a long time to make--a long time to _mold_. I But in the end, it came out perfect--you even said so yourself."

I chuckled at her antics, readying myself to give a witty comeback, when instead I asked, "You think you can teach me how to make one of those?"

"Only if you give it to Jim."

"Deal."

_(End of Flashback)_

"I think I'll go too." Jack said once Ben was out of sight, motioning to Juliet and myself, "I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do."

And just like that, the doc was gone too, leaving me and Juliet outside alone, looking at one another in awe, both of us taking in all of what had just happened. And as she reached up her hand to push a strand of hair away from her face, I had only one thought on my mind--

She knew. She remembered.

"Do you--" I began to ask, although I already knew the answer to my question. I _needed _to hear it from her--to hear her soft, sweet voice say the words my mind was screaming.

"Remember?" She interjected, visably struggling to keep her hands steady and bottom lip from quivering. I swallowed hard and nodded in response, causing her to smile warmly.

"Yes." She whispered almost inaudibly, tears sliding down her cheekbones, glittering like tiny diamonds.

"Me too." I choked out softy as a wave of emotion crashed across my face, "You're just damn near impossible to forget, Blondie."

Without a moments notice, her lips crashed into mine and our hands were furiously grabbing at one another. She stroked her fingers through my hair and I lifted her up and carried her into my bedroom, holding her as close as possible until I broke the kiss long enough to say, "Missed you too."

Surprisingly, she didn't say anything in response, just simply pressed her forehead against my own, gazing into my eyes as I basked in her beauty.

"How long have you...remembered?" I finally willed myself to say, my throat growing dry with each word.

"Since our day at the beach." She uttered with a small, hearty laugh, remembering the day clearly.

"Get outta town. T'was the same for me." I stated in awe, unable to believe we both went the same amount of time remembering--and the same amount of time hiding the fact from one another.

I kept my eyes fixated on Jules whilst she scrunched up her face--a habit of hers which she unknowingly did whenever she began to overthink--and wondered if she was thinking the same thoughts as I.

Then came silence.

Followed by more silence.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak, causing millions of possible questions to flicker through my mind, when she unexpectantly asked, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"No." I answered after a beat, "But I believe in you and me."

There was another pause and just when I was about to take back what I said, apologize for sounding too corny, she gave a sly smile and said, "Too bad you never tried your hand at _Hallmark_--you'd be a millionare by now."

I grinned back at her, glad she still had the same sence of humor after all we'd been through and whispered, "Juliet?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

_(Flashback)_

"What the hell's this?" James asked innocently as he threw the reindeer covered paper to the ground.

"A...snowman." I said shyly, silently cursing myself for ever thinking James would appreciate such a gift, "I...made it myself."

"Get outta town--this is great. I thought ya just snagged it from some tacky Dharma thrift shop or somethin'--but ya made this by hand?" He asked, seeming genuinely grateful.

I nodded, glad that he indeed liked the present, when he added softly, "Nobody's never made me nothin'. Hell, nobody's never _gotten _me nothin'."

"Well there's a first time for everything." I said with a warm smile, then added softly, "I'm glad you like it, James."

"Now open mine." He suddenly said eagerly, forcing a large wrapped gift into my hands like an excited child, "I didn't make it but I hope ya like it all the same."

"A new set of pots?" I said with a laugh as I ripped the paper off the gift, "I needed these--they're perfect. Thank you."

"Wait, what's this?" I then asked curiously as I noticed a piece of paper fall gracefully to the floor.

"Oh, I uhh...I got ya a card too." He said shyly, a hint of red creeping across his cheeks. I picked up the slip of paper slowly, looking up at James as he drawled out, "Ya gonna read it or make origami?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, before finally looking down at the paper which read:

_ Merry Christmas, Jules_

_ I love you._

_ --James_

"Didn't know how to tell ya, so figured I'd write it instead." He explained with a grin. I swiftly returned the smile, saying, "James?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

_(End of Flashback)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in **_**forever**_**. Truth be told, I forgot all about this story (oopsie) but I hope you all haven't. There's not much Juliet/James interaction in the beginning of this but I was just trying to put all the pieces together. It's in Juliet's point of view. Hope you enjoy and please be a sweetheart and review. :)**_

"Alex? How are you feeling?" Jack asked as the young teens eyes fluttered open. It had been a few hours since her operation--Ben brought her in in pretty bad shape and although he refused to explain how the injuries had occured, Jack and I both knew it wasn't something we would _want _to know anyway.

"I'm...okay." She answered huskily, adjusting her position in the hospital bed, "Where's Ben?"

"He's waiting outside. We deemed it best he wasn't anywhere near Juliet, and since she insisted on helping me with your operation, Ben's been quarantined until later." Jack explained. I slowly got up from my seat in the corner and made my way over to Alex's bedside, touching her lightly on the shoulder. I then turned towards the doctor, "Jack, can you give us a minute?"

He nodded before exiting the room and I turned my attention back to the young girl, "Alex, we've known one another for a while now."

"Three years."

I nodded, "Three years...And during those three years, you helped me through so much. Save Amelia and Goodwin, you were one of the only people I trusted on the island. And I hope you trust me." I paused before asking softly, "You _do _know you're pregnant?"

Tears immediatly started welling up in Alex's eyes and I quickly cleared up, "The baby's fine. Which is a miracle by itself, considering the condition you were in."

"Does Ben know?" She asked frantically, holding back a sob, "Because Ben can't know--he can't. If he finds out then..." She shook her head, "Oh God, he can't find out."

"I haven't spoken to your father since last night." I answered honestly, wrapping my arms around the teen in a firm embrace, hoping to stop her crying.

"I know this is scary, Alex...I know." I consoled her, "But just think of the positive--if Ben finds out, he won't let you go back to the island to simply die. You'll get to live _here _instead, in the real world, with a real life."

She looked up at me with wide, sparkling, innocent eyes and said horsley, "That's true." She gulped, holding back tears, "But he'll hate me."

"Juliet?" Jack asked suddenly, cracking open the door and sticking his head in, "Ben wants to see Alex."

"Alright." I nodded in his direction, then turned towards her to say, "I'll check up on you a little later, okay?"

She swiftly shook her head and whispered, "Please stay. I don't want to tell him alone."

I paused for a moment, not wanting to be in the same hospital, let alone the same room as the man who had lied, decieved, and killed in order to have a chance with me.

I pursed my lips, "Okay. I'll stay."

"Are you sure about that, Juliet?" Jack lectured, "I don't think it's such a good--"

"I can handle myself, Jack." I argued sternly. I knew he only wanted to insure my safety but sheesh, couldn't he _ever _give the hero thing a rest?

"Alright..." He said reluctantly, "I'll tell him to come in."

In only a few moments, Ben was standing in front of us with a look of genuine concern mounted on his face. I didn't know what shocked me more, that he seemed to actually care about Alex's well being or the fact that he hadn't even noticed my presence in the room.

"Shepherd said everything went smoothly--was he being entirely truthful? You look as if something's wrong."

"Daddy..." She began, tears falling down the side of her cheeks. Ben looked taken aback by her use of the word _father_, and truthfully, I was as suprised as he looked. In all my years on the island, I hadn't once heard her refer to him as anything but Ben.

"Daddy." She repeated, "I'm pregnant."

His mouth became a thin line and his eyes widened as he repeated plainly, "Pregnant?"

She nodded and the simple motion turned his eyes into a ball of fire. He took a step closer, raising his voice with each word he spoke, "How could you be so foolish as to let this happen? You know how dangerous the island can be--how fatal pregnancies are. Were you doing this as a suicide, or simply to spite me?"

"It was an accident."

"Does _Carl _know?" He scowled and she shook her head. Suddenly, it was as if all the energy drained out of him and he admitted, "Well be sure to tell him in a few days. I'll get him on the next sub."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you, Ben?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm not a _complete_ cynic, Alex."

"So you're just going to let him off the island, no questions asked?"

"Yes. He'll be allowed to stay here in the _real world_--along with you. I shouldn't have kept you on the island as long as I have anyway. I was being selfish." He paused before glancing in my direction for the first time, "But of course I don't want you _completely _on your own... Juliet will be glad to let you stay with her, won't you, Juliet?"

I automatically took a step away from him, unsure of the entire situation. He seemed to be acting completely genuine with his daughter but he couldn't be, could he?

I shook my head, "I don't work for you anymore, Ben."

"I'm not _ordering _you, Burke. I'm _asking _you. You're one of the few people I still trust--although you haven't given me good reason to."

* * *

I knocked on the large, wooden door and was almost immediatly greeted by Clementine. She looked up at me curiously and childishly asked, "Whatcha doin' here, miss?"

"Hello, Clementine. I'm here to see your father. Is he around?"

"Mhm. I'll get him." She nodded happily, before screaming, "Papa! A lady's here!"

"What? Clem, ya' know ya' ain't 'sposed to open the door fer no strangers." He growled back, "Tell 'em I'll be there in a second."

"He'll be here in a second." She repeated, oblivious to the fact that I had already heard him myself, "Umm...you're not gonna be my new mommy, are you? 'Cause I think I like Auntie Kate beterer."

I let out a small, annoyed chuckle, thinking of a response when James traisped into the room and greeted happily, "Oh, Jules, it's you."

He rushed over to give me a kiss on the lips, then quickly questioned, "How'd the operation go? What happened? She okay?"

"Alex is okay." I sighed, "But she's pregnant."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Son of a bitch...Linus must've been--"

"Daddy!" Clementine squealed, "No cussing!"

"Right." He grunted, "That's gonna take some gettin' used to...Now why don't you go in your room an' play while I talk to Miss Juliet, here?"

"What if I don't wanna?" She asked singsongingly, and James shot back, "What if I take 'way your tv privileges 'till you're thirty?"

"Fine." The little girl sighed before shuffling off into her room. James turned his attention back to me and before he could say a word, I asked, "James, do you trust me?"

"Never trusted nobody more in my life. Why's that?"

"Alex is going to be staying with me--with _us_."

He blinked, "Whaddaya mean, stayin' with us?"

"She has nowhere else to go, James. She's just a kid. We can't just let her roam the streets."

"I was on my own at her age--hell, I was on my own way 'fore I was sixteen." He rationed, "An' she grew up on _the island_. Compared to black smoke an' that destructive dad o' hers, LA is the safest place she's ever been."

**_(Flashback: the night before)_**

I smiled warmly, my eyes shining brighter than the flash of white I had become much too accustomed to back on the island. I couldn't believe this was all happening--that, in some strange twist of fate, the two of us had both remembered everything and could finally live our happily ever after.

There were so many things I wanted to say to James--so many stories and jokes and feelings I wanted to express, that I didn't have a clue where to begin. Luckily, _he_ started, "Jules, s'what does this mean fer the two of us?"

I didn't answer, and he continued, "I know it'll be hard, but...I think I want to start where we left off back on the island."

I did nothing but nod, absorbing his words, and he grinned as he admitted, "Jules. I was gonna ask ya' to marry me."

My smile turned into a full grin as I said softly, "I know. I saw the loose floorboard when I was rearranging furniture one day." I paused, "I was going to say yes."

"_Was_?" He asked, "That mean that ya' don't wanna--"

"No, no." I assured him, "I still want to."

He smiled warmly, clearly trying to hold back his excitement and I teased, "But I _would _like an actual proposal."

"That ain't no problem."

"Shouldn't be, for a sweet talker like you." I quipped.

He nodded before grabbing ahold of my hand and saying softly, "Jules, I been with ya' through a hell of a lot. Not only did I fall in love with ya' _once _on the island, but ya' had to make me go all head over heals fer ya' _again _in the real world." He paused as I laughed slightly, "Hey, this ain't no comedy show, sweetheart. This is a proposal. Ya' should be cryin' yer eyes out, not laughin' yer head off."

"I'm sorry. It's just, it's sweet--you're sweet." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "I love you so much."

"I love ya' back, Blondie. An' I sure as hell ain't livin' my life without you in it. So how 'bout it? Will ya' make an honest man outta me?"

I nodded, then pressed my lips to his once again, "Absolutely."

"Your sister's gonna to think ya' gone crazy--marrying a guy ya' _just met_. From what ya' told me 'bout her, won't be simple explainin' our relationship to her."

"We started dating in the seventies after getting chased down by flaming arrows and flashing through time, James. Our relationship is anything but _simple_." I paused, "So what exactly is our plan? After I figure out some way to explain this all to Rachel, of course."

"Well, first off, I say let's get a house. I'm sure we can scrounge enough money together to buy a decent one."

"Yeah? And what will this house look like?"

"Yellow, a' course. An' we'll have a nice batch a' sunflowers in the front."

I smiled, "And will Miles and Jin be living next door?"

"Nah. But maybe Rachel and Julian will." He shrugged, "That sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect."

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"Hell, Juliet..." He sighed heavily, "Don't really want two teenage hooligans runnin' around my house."

"James, I--"

"_But..." _He interrupted,_ "_If ya' _really _think it's a good idea. I got yer back, Blondie."

"Are you sure?" I asked, suddenly growing hesitant, "I want us to have the perfect life and--"

"Small details don't matter, sweetheart." He said, brushing back a piece of my hair, "Long as I'm with you, my life's as perfect as it gets."


End file.
